Aki Cho, New member
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Aki Cho, Me i go to a weird Academy, meet a plant that seems to live at my plant graden/place named Zetsu. I do weird advanced training and get to answer odd questions. truy i am a criminal, how can i say no to joining?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****The Akatsuki have a special Academy where they go and pick their new member. No one there knows of this Academy being anything close to the murders named The Akatsuki. The Academy tests there battle and stamina and so on. The Akatsuki personally go there and check the top person. If they aren't Akatsuki level or they do not wish to join then they are killed. Aki Cho is a girl that goes in this Academy, her family died in a house fire, she was the only one to survive due to her odd powers to heal quickly. You'd think she's miserable, but she's having the best life a girl wants. She can do what she wants; she works hard, very hard. She 17 this year has shoulder height navy hair. Her eyes are dark green with a slim, fit body. This Academy is called, IkustakA Academy.**

Introductions are done right? I'm Aki like I told you; I'm holding my baggage to go to IkustakA. As I arrive to the Academy my smile widens. It's a boarding school/academy, which I'm fine with. I'm a ninja, I don't really have a rate to be honest I'm just a ninja. There is only one teacher/principle oddly.

"OK WELCOME NEW COMERS, I AM YOUR ONLY TEACHER AND HEADMASTER HERE, I EXPECT GREAT THINGS FROM YOU. THIS IS NO NORMAL BOARDING SCHOOL, ALL DAY AND NIGHT ALL YOU'D NEED IS YOU SPORT/NINJA CLOTH**S** AND GOOD SHOE**S**. YOU WILL NEED MORE THAN 1 OF EACH AND MORE MAYBE 20 FOR THE ENTIRE YEAR. I WILL MAKE YOU DROP EVERY LIQUID LEFT IN YOUR BODY, IT WILL PERHAPS KILL YOU, AND YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. GUTS ALONE CAN TAKE YOU FAR, BUT NOT FAR ENOUGH, BUT I LIKE A MAN/WOMAN WITH GUTS. TODAY, WE WILL START SIMPLE, DROP AND GIVE ME 50." Everyone dropped there stuff and dropped to give him 50 push ups. "THIS IS A GAME, A DUEL NO ONE IS FRIENDS EVERYONE IS ONLY ENEMIES. I WILL ELIMINATE YOU AND RETURN YOU BACK HOME TO YOUR MOM CRYING _**IF **_YOU ARE NOT REACHING THE LEVEL I WANT TO SEE. I WILL TREAT YOU ALL DIFFERENTLY AND GIVE YOU NICKNAMES TO SUIT YOU, DON'T LIKE IT, GO BACK HOME. ONCE I FIND SOMEONE I LIKE I'LL WORK WITH THEM MORE THAN ANY OF YOU. ONCE I HAVE THAT PERSON YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO TREAT THEM BELOW YOU, YOU WILL TREAT THE PERSON I'VE FAVERED AS A KING/QUEEN. **IS THAT CLEAR" **

"YES SIR" They called, I didn't.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU" He called out to them.

"LOUD AND CLEAR SIR" I yelled.

"Excellent learn from this lady" after the 50 push ups, he made us run laps. I was wearing black and red knee height shorts with a white shirt. My hair in a ponytail, with a red bandanna. I was in lead everyone else behind me, after every lap everyone slowed down, but not me, my pace was the same as I started. The couch noticed this, and was pleased. After a few hours of running with no breaks, everyone have fallen, my pace was the same nothing changed.

"IS THIS ALL YOU DIMWITS HAVE, YOU" he pointed at me. "DON'T STOP BUT ANSWER WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"AKI CHO SIR" I yelled.

"WELL CHO, CONGRATULATION YOU ARE MY TOP ONE NOW"  
"THANK YOU SIR, I'LL DO MY BEST TO PLEASE YOU"

"WONDERFUL NOW, DO SOME FLIPS AND TURN TO YOUR SIDES AND DO CROSSES WITH YOUR LEGS"  
"HAI" I did come flips, cartwheels and then turned to my sides and crossed my legs over and over as I ran around the big field. It was hard, but I didn't fall or anything, I just focused on controlling my legs and not tangling them up. After a few hours of his orders to do this and that, he let me go to my dorm; since I was his top I get my own room, when I entered is was wonderful, a room fit for a princess. I dropped my stuff with wide eyed.

"Woah~" Before I touched anything in the room, I took a shower when I stepped out, I...felt like someone is watching me, but no matter where I looked, no one was found. I ignored the feeling and took out a book, jumped on the bed and started to read my wonderful, interesting story about detectives. I read for hours, till my eyes got tired and decided to close. I slept with the covers under me, and a book on my stomach, on legs up and other lay down. The feeling of being watched never left, even when I fell asleep. It seemed to move the gaze, or was it more than one person looking at me. Whoever it is better have a reason to staring at me. And in respond to it, he or she is going to regret doing so, UNLESS it's a very good reason. Suddenly my eyes shot open to the dock outside with flowers. I stood and left my book as I walked over, opening the glass door.

"What kind of plant is this, some kind of big Venus fly trap?" I said pocking a closed giant Venus fly trap. I tried to open it but it was too strong. "...I wonder what it eats..." I shivered by the though IT eating humans.

"DOWN HERE TOPS" ...is that my NICKNAME now...tops...sounds like pops. I'M NOT OLD.

"YES SIR" I turned to the plant. "I'll be back" I ran off down to the felid.

NARRATOR TELLING THE STORY

The old plant opened, showing a head helf black, half white, with golden eyes.

"**An odd girl, perhaps the couch has lost his touch"**

"He hasn't picked a wrong person ever, they simply deny joining, and I doubt he lost his touch"

"**Perhaps, she does have a strong hand, for a while I thought she would of opened our shell"**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT MUCH SIT UP, MY GUTS IS GOING TO BE JELL-O BY THEN" Aki yelled from the field to the couch.

"DON'T TALK BACK AND DO IT"

"GRRRRRRR"

"Rather amusing girl, hard working"

"**Yes and perhaps our new member"**

"Yes" The plant, closed it's 'shell' but didn't disappear.

NORMAL P.O.V

The couch has told me to do 200 sit ups. 200 push ups, 30 minutes walk sit, 100 jumping jacks, 30 minutes plink (each side) and running again, 200 laps. IS HE JOKING, BECAUSE IT'S NOT FUNNY.

"GET TO IT TOPS" I swallowed, guess not.

"HAI" I started doing my sit ups.

"MOVE, MOVE FASTER"

"HAI!"

"I'M BE ASKING YOU QUESTIONS ANSWER THEM BY THE RATE 1-10, HEALING"

"10"

"STAMINA"

"10"

"GUTS"

"10"

"FAMILY"

"0"

"CRIME, AND BE HONEST AND I MEAN HAVE YOU SUCCEEDED"

"...10..."

"ANYONE KNOWS?"

"0"

"WEAPONS"

"10, depends on which sir"

"TAI-JUTSU"

"10"

"NIN-JUTSU?"

"10"  
"WHAT'S YOUR ELEMENT?"

"WIND AND WATER"

"Odd pair" he muttered to himself. I started doing my push ups by now. "CONTROL ON YOURSELF AND POWER"

"MYSELF 10 POWER 9"

"ANY SPEICAL ABILITIES?"

"YES"

"GIVE ME 3"

"MANY, STEALTH/NOT BEING SEEN, HEALING, SPEED"

"ON YOUR FINGERS" I started doing the push ups on my fingers. After that I did jumping jacks, wall sit, plink and the laps. He didn't ask another question till my 189 laps.

"JUDGING SOMEONE"

"0"

"SO WHAT IF I GAVE YOU A WEIRD PARTNER?"

"I'D GET TO KNOW THEM BETTER?"

"WHAT IF THEY ARE ANIT-SOCIAL"

"I'LL CHANGE THAT SIR, I HAVE HOPES IN MYSELF SIR" I finished off my laps.

"DONE, TAKE A BREAK, THEN WE DO FIGHTING, THAT WAS ONLY A WARM UP" My eyes widen and stopped running after I crossed the line, to finish the laps. I bent down, hands on my knees, panting. I caught my breath, stood and followed him away from the track. He did some tests, like my control and so on. When it was over I was on the bed in my room, panting.

"**Well done, I'm impressed" **I heard someone say outside, I opened the glass door and say the Giant plant was open. There stood was a head of a man, green hair with golden eyes glowing in the night. My eyes widen, not in fear more of in interest.

"I agree" Another voice said coming from him still. I tilt my head.

"Spilt personalities...right"

"Yes" I used my pointer finger and touched his black side cheek, and pulled it back to see if it was paint/make up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"**Zetsu" **

"...Aki Cho, why are you here?"

"Mission"

"OH. So you're a Ninja..." Silence "...Well I've got nothing to say, though I'm curious, got lots of question in my head piling over each other."

"**You can still walk about what that couch put you through" **

"...Yes...but I am tired, as in its late, so I'm going to bed, Good night Zetsu"

"What if I told you, I'm an S-ranked Criminal?" I made a confused look.

"Uhm, then I'd say don't kill me, and if you are planning to, tell me before you do it. And welcome criminal"

"**You won't scream like a crazy person and run away?"**

"No, I'm not scared of dying so criminals don't scare me, not even your looks; I find it quite amusing to stare at honestly." I answered calmly. He gave a smirk and started to rise from the ground, showing hands and legs, he walked closer to me. I turned and headed to my bed. He pushed me on the bed getting on top of me.

"Criminals don't only kill, and steal, they do sexual things too...like rape" I gave a blank look.

"You wouldn't do it, you have nothing to gain from doing so, and criminals do the things they do to gain something" His smirked stayed and he got off, returned outside and went back to his closed up self. I slipped under the bed sheet and slept peacefully, not bother by his presence anymore. I made my new friend...I think...will almost, we'll talk more in the future and maybe become friends.

**OK SO I KNOW I HAVENT FINISHED 3 STORIES BUT, I GET THESE IDEAS AND I WRITE/TYPE THEM UP SO I WONT FORGET THEM. BECAUSE I LIKE THE IDEA. ;D INJOY THE NEXT CHAPIE, MY EVIL READERS AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

"GET UP TOPS, WE HAVE GUESS HERE TO EXAMINE YOU"

"5 more minutes" I said sleepily and hid under the bed sheet.

"NOW!" I jumped, changed into my exercise cloth and sprinted down.

"Come in" He said to facing a double door. The door opened showing at least 10 maybe or 9 people. The person that was in the middle and leading the gang at the back had orange hair, piercings all over his face and ears, with weird looking eyes. Behind him was, weird looking men and a few that looked normal. There was only one girl with blue hair.

"A girl is the tops this time" the woman said. I kept looked at them, till I noticed Zetsu, my eyes widen and pointed at him.

"I KNOW YOU" the orange head turned to him.

"**She caught me spying"** they were wearing the same cloth, a black cloak with red clouds and turtle neck that cover most of their faces. I turned to couch.

"Let me show you what this school really is, it's so the Akatsuki can get new members"

"Ok" I said calmly. "No idea who they are, don't bother explain, I have a good guess"

"Konan, body examination" The orange head man said. The girl which I believe would be Konan, walked to me. She made a small room out of paper.

"Enter"

"...Paper, are you kidding me?" She glared at me, but I entered anyways.

"Take your cloth off"

"...WHAT!"

"I'm a girl, so it doesn't matter"

"Noooo!" she started to take my cloth off, and me avoiding her. "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE Gahhhhhhhhh!" a man laughed from outside the paper room.

"You have a will fit body...HOW CAN YOU BE THAT SKINNY" she yelled at me annoyed.

"What? It's called exercise"

"Why can't I be this skinny, you've got good legs, arms EVERYTHING...grrrr" I took my cloth and wore them and walked out with her.

"She's perfect" Konan muttered.

"Are you flexible" Orange head asked.

"What kind? Like this?" I started falling back, legs on the ground, hands on the ground, making a bridge.

"AND FLEXIBLE" Konan said, annoyed again. She 'Hmphed' and walked away from me.

"Can I go now; I have this urge to play soccer, HEY! Couch got a soccer ball?" He threw one at me. I caught it and did tricks with it, using my feet.

"We're going to make you fight Hidan"

"Ok, and who is that?" a silver haired person walked out of the gang with an ugly smirk. "I guess you kill people using your face?" His smirk fell into an angry face. There were some snickers behind him.

"I'LL SACERFICE YOU TO JASHIN YOU BITCH"

"Woah~ get a chill pill, I'm playing on living through my youth" and some laughs. I kicked the ball at his angry face, and it hit him, the ball bounced back to me leaving a big red mark on his nose and around it. "Now your face matches your angry face." I said. Putting my hands in my short pockets. He pulled his weapon, which to me looked like a Soul Reaper's weapon but with 3 knives in it. He charged at me, swinging it everywhere. I closed my eyes, when I opened them they were white. It was... Byakugan. I dodged and did gentle fist hits, hitting his chakra points. I took his weapon and cut his head off, removing my Byakugan and held his head in my hand. "I knew you were Immortal...half that is, because you worship Jashin. And no I'm not his followers so don't ask." I dropped his head, ignoring his yells and swearing. "And no I'm not a Hyuga, I just have a Byakugan"

"What's your name?" Konan asked.

"Aki Cho" I said, smiling for the first time for them to see.

"Well you join us?" I shrugged.

"Sure" I stretched and picked Hidan's head, still swearing and healed it back to his body. I walked next to Konan.

"NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE HER" the couch screamed. "SHE'S MINE TO KEEP HERE FOREVER, I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYONE LIKE HER, SHE'S SPECIAL"

"...Can I kill him?" I said, my eyes blank, filled with annoyance.

"Yes" Konan said. I stood in front of him, my eyes having odd shapes of stars.

"The greed, the sins, your dark heart, doesn't desire such a world, and doesn't desire to leave...perhaps...it's time to die" He screamed as skeletons and zombies came out of the ground and pulled him into hell.

"_Welcome to Hell" _I said, like a murder, like demon.

"What are you?" Konan asked, a bit shaky. I turned to her.

"I am only but a Demon. Humans call me the Soul Reaper, or Death God"

"Is that why you joined, to send us to hell?"

"No...I can't go around sending a bad person to hell. That's not how my job works. I have this 'hearing' when someone wishes at midnight for someone's death to get avenges, I'd hear it. But only if there's a reason to it, if that man or woman done something to you, and if I find it worthy, I'd appear to them saying you message has be accepted. And I'll send their tormentor straight to hell. But in return, the person who wished it, there soul will be sent to hell when they die._ They won't understand the joys of heaven, and will live their lives in agony and fear eternity._" I explained.

"So you have a different...form?"

"No this is my normal form, I NEED TO PACK" I went through the ground and reappeared later on with bags. "You're not the only one who can do that" I said to Zetsu. "LET'S GO WHERE EVER IT IS" I was marching out the doors outside. Konan walked up next to me.

"You don't even know where it is"

"So? I'm just glad getting out of there"

"How can you be care fear?"

"Just am" She led the way and I followed, along with the others.

**REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked toward, what I believed to be the hideout, I looked around at the plants.

"Has anyone done a wish for us to die?" Konan asked.

"Some...why?"

"Did you accept?"

"Some are my choice, some aren't, I couldn't choose for all of yours"

"How come?"

"Because, fate already has something prepared for each of you"

"So you...know how we die?"

"Yes, I've watched it like a movie, many times, and no matter how much I watch it, it never gets old. It's funny really"

"How is it funny seeing people die!" she screamed.

"Chill, you've killed plenty, really it is funny. Two of you do suicide" I said laughing afterwards. "But...if you want, I can negate those deaths from happening"

"You can, isn't that ruining the fate?" Pain asked.

"I didn't say I can't, it's just a law that I'm not _supposed _to follow. But no punishment if I do...to me that is.

"Which means?" Orange top said.

"First, names, because I'm sure you don't want to be called Orange head" I turned facing them. "I already know Zetsu, who sadly isn't here."

"Shouldn't you know already?"

"I do...but it's much fun this way" They did and I made an insult or a comment to each of them. I turned around and we continued to walk. "You see, like humans, such as you, we have clans, my clan sadly are died, I'm the only survive. To all clans we are the strongest, but there was this power we got. It's called an Akira. This 'Akira' makes you do basically anything to someone, with just a point of a finger. But in return, it shortens you life, depending on how much you use it. My clan died from it, because they didn't know that, but when they did, it was too late, I was the last. This Clan's name is called The Specials. We were used for assassinations, and war. But we were called Specials for many reasons besides that, like stamina, reflexes and the list goes on. Oddly, I didn't get the Akira, which I was supposing too. Instead, I get what you humans call, Byakugan, Sharingan and Rikingen-"

"You have them?" Konan said surprised.

"...Yes, that _is _what I said. The Specials are always meant to make surprising. Everyone feared them, and is treated as Princesses or Princes. So the head of our world decided to make me have the job as a Soul Reaper/Death God. So I came here, now to answer why I won't be punished, because they would regret it. I have many more abilities that perhaps you'd see"

"Impressive, this other world of your, can you enter and leave it anytime you wish?" Pain asked.

"Yes, humans can enter too"

"Can I see it?" Konan asked.

"Alright, but I must warn you, there are some who hate my Clan and disrespect me. You could get killed, but if that is what you desire then so be it." Before she could say something, a black gate appeared with chains all over it, locked. "Get's of hell, open at my command Death God, gate holder, Aki Cho." The chains slithered away and the gate opened, red air coming out of it. "Shall we?" Konan turned to me, swallowed. "It's a bit deep, make she to take a jump." I jumped in first, followed by the others. We appeared again together, standing on ground covered by bones. Konan seemed disguised. Everyone around turned to us, looking hungry, I gave them a cold look. "They're with me, touch them and die" They turned and left.

"Your finally back, what took you so long?" a man with shoulder height hair and black wings flew to us.

"Nothing, just showing them around"

"Them, humans..."

"Something wrong?"

"I hate humans, I am aware of you, but...I'd like it...if they leave"

"Very well" I turned to them, and my eyes turned red entirely and in a blink we were back to where we were. Gate gone and I kept walking.

"Wait that's all you're going to show us?" Konan said annoyed.

"Yes, _humans should never be near demons...or else...they'll be caught by their eyes, they'll be with them... all there life. _That's a curse that demons carry. Humans shouldn't be near us or us...you'll regret it_" _I turned just for a glance and kept walking. "Do you really...want that...are you willing to sacrifice that to get what you want?"

"Yes" Pain said. I stopped walking but didn't face him.

"Alright, then I'll aid you as you wish" Konan smiled. We reached a big cave; they opened it by doing a hand sign. We stepped in.

"Sasori, show her around" Pain ordered. Sasori walked out, I'd say he looked around 15? Shortest of the group.

"A...child?"

"Don't get it wrong, I'm 35, I'm a puppet I can't age" he said in a plain bored voice.

"_Everyone has a weakness they admit to, wither they are immortal or never lasting"_

"HA I'm immortal thanks to Jashin-sama"

"No, your HALF immortal, I can kill you or at least send you to hell" Hidan grunted his teeth. And I followed Sasori, he showed me to my shared room, and the hall, so on.

"Woah~ nice place"

"Meeting" Pain said aloud, we all sat at the long brown wood table. I sat next to Sasori and Itachi. "We need to test you so I'm sending you on a mission with Kisame first, then you'll go with someone us and so on, if you succeed, then you're in, if not than you just need to be trained." I smiled happily.

"Alright, now?"

"Yes"

"Ok, let's go!" Kisame got up and I followed him out, Pain told me Kisame has the plans on what to do. Kisame took a scroll out of his cloak and read it.

"Village of mist..." he murmured.

"Hm? Where is that?" He turned his neck to me. "I'm new to this world, so I don't know anything about it"

"We go through this bridge, past the forest of death and through the mist to reach the mist village." He explained showing me on the map. Compared to me...Kisame was a giant, well sort of, I'm shorter than Itachi by centimetres. Not paying much attention to what he's saying I was curious about him. Being blue and glues with sharp teeth and all. Was he human or half human? Or is this world weird to have humans that are a shark? He noticed I wasn't paying attention to the map but at his face.

"What?" My eyes were widen and sparkling with a wide smile.

"Blue~" he was confused, what was interesting in blue? "Are you half human or human?"

"Half"

"Ohhhh~"

"Let's just go" I nodded like a kid and followed. Something came to mind, and I looked down.

"Do you...hate looking like you do? Different" He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Not really" I looked up at him. "Are you bothered by it?" I shook my head like a kid and smiled widely.

"No, I like it, and blue" He smiled and riffled my hair.

"I can get used to a kid like you" He said. My grin widens.

"You mean teen, I'm only 17" His eyes widen.

"...I thought you were 15" I puffed my cheeks out and pouted in annoyance. He laughed. "Sorry, but it's true" Suddenly a bat with red eyes, flew to me. It had a letter held in his mouth. I stuck my arms out for it to perch. He lay upside down on my arm, like what bats do to rest or sleep. I took the letter, and opened it using my teeth, since my other arm is being used. The paper was black with firing chiller writing (Chiller writing, is a type of writing. If you go on Microsoft word 07, changing your font into chiller, you will understand how it looks like).

_Aki Cho, Death God. Request._

_Yesterday, Midnight._

_14 year old girl Alex Munch, request for Jennifer Johnson to be sent to hell. Reasoning being, this girl has be taunting her for the past few years. She has blackmailed her, used her, bullied her, threaten of death and much more. Alex couldn't that anymore, she wishes for her death, do you accept Death God?_

"Hm, how cruel...I'm in a middle of work and I get another one, cruel. But I should help this one. Kisame want to see or wait?"

"Leader-sama won't like it that you're doing another mission besides his"

"Tough, but this is my duty" Kisame walked over to a tree and sat.

"Don't be late"

"_**Your grieves shall be avenged" **_The bat took of somewhere, the paper magically burned into ashes. I disappeared to Alex's bedroom where she slept. She woke up as I appeared.  
"Who are you?" she said scared.

"I am Aki" I said emotionless.

"You...Death God...it worked" I took her somewhere in a blink, it was all red everything.

"Do you truly hate this person to send them to hell"  
"Yes!" she said firmly.

"Very well, this is for you" I gave her a Dodo doll with a sky blue ribbon around its neck. "If you wish to send them to hell, pull the Blue ribbon off, however, doing so bends you in a cavern with me. Once you die you soul, also will belong to hell, you will never see and experience the joys of heaven, instead live in agony and hurt." The girl started to tremble. I disappeared and returned her to her room again. "_And so...the decision is yours"_

...

I watched the girl the next day; she was bullied and threatens again. Luckily she had the doll I gave her, she pulled it out.

"GO TO HELL"

"_**And so, the decision is settled" **__**I**_ walked up to Jennifer when she walked home alone.

"Are you Jennifer Johnson?" I asked.

"Ya why?" I grinned.

"_**I'm...a Death God**_" I said showing her red eyes. "_**The darkness that covers the human heart, bringing torment to others, making sins thinking no one is looking. Sins that will forever make you are in agony. Perhaps...it's time to die?" **_ I said, a red hole appeared under her, with Skeletons and Zombies pulling her down, she screamed and plead but strangely...the streets were empty.

...

She woke up in a boat, with me rowing it toward the Hell Gate through the misty water.

"Where am I? Get me out!" Ghostly arms held her down.

"This is revenge for the sins you have commented, so I'm to bury you in Hell" She screamed and plead to not go. But I was immune to such things, this is my duty, this is how it works, there is no turning back. What you have done to hurt another will send you straight in hell. I opened the gate and throw her in and shut it. The screams and fear shown on whom else was thrown there was never seen or heard by here. Hell will show only you, everyone else is invisible. Think they...were the only bad person to be left and forgotten in hell. There is no second chance in life. I disappeared and reappeared next to Kisame, his eyes widen and fell on his back from shook. I giggled.

"Don't do that"

"..." He got up and we continued down the road to Makani Bridge. We past it with no trouble, past the forest. We talked and laughed and go along will, which I'm glad for.

"Eh, I forgot to ask you, what will we be going there for?"

"Pain just wants us to get a gem; it's with the lord."

"What's good about the gem?"

"It's expensive plus, this is just a test nothing really important to do"

"Ok, let's make a plan"

"Just kill our way through" I arched a brow.

"That's not a plan, that's what you do when you don't have one...We need a meeting place."

"Under the Naruto Bridge in the water, I'll be there"

"Ok"

...

In a few days we reached the Mist village and some ninja's came out to fight.

"To show yourself back here, showing such disgrace Hoshigaki" one of them said. He simply grinned.

"Help me, this man, I don't know who he is but he's been abusing me!" I plead. Everyone eyed me. I had ripped aparts shirt and cuts all over me with watery eyes. "Please someone help me get away from this...MONSTER" Everyone gave him a dirty look. Children hid away.

"Unhand her" The man which I believed to be the lord.

"You want her huh? Then have her, I'm already done with her" Kisame pushed me roughly and I fell on the ground in front of the lord. One of the ninja's helped me up.

"Are you alright?" I walked over to the lord, grabbed his hands, tears running down my cheek.

"Thank you, thank you so much, you don't know what terrible things this demon has done to me" They took me into a building while everyone charged at Kisame. He managed to escape. I was taken into the lord's mansion. It was so big and bright.

"This way" a maid said. She showed me to 'my' room and gave me cloth. I took a shower, and wore them. They were above ankle height white pant with a slighted black belt. A blue long neck sleeveless shirt (The long neck, isn't like little sasuke shirt ones, it's just a normal one, like what Suigetsu wears).

...

At night, I sneaked out, and wandered to find where the room to the gem was.

"_**Seven thousand seventy-seven weapons of Death God, FINDHIDER" **_A bat appears and just flew still, it just turned directions. Once it knew where it was it flew that at direction. I followed it avoid being seen by the maid and butlers that are the night watchers. The bat stopped in front of two huge doors. The bat disappeared, finishing its duty. I activated my Byakugan and saw many traps. I opened the door and avoided them, took the gem replaced it with a fake one, but realistic enough and walked out, closing the door and sneaked out the building. I left and crossed the Naruto Bridge, I got on a boat and off I went. I looked around in the water, waiting. When I reached land I got up and left the boat, making a hole in it and it sank.

"Kisame? You there?" I said to the water.

"Behind you" I turned too quickly and fell back, I closed my eyes tightly waiting to far in the water. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes slowly, Kisame had grabbed my hand, and I was just inches away from falling in. His hands were soft and warm; I didn't think it'd be like that, I thought, being a shark and all, I'd be rough. He didn't pull me up an awhile, just stared into my green eyes. After that while he pulled me up, and let go, turned and started walking do the road. I stood like an idiot and stared at his back. I blink and blinked again. He turned around, hand behind his head.

"Did you get the gem?" He said, softy. I blink, snapping away from just staring.

"Eh, yes I did, unseen" I jogged up next to him, he put his hand back to his side and we walked together. It was quiet, which was odd, we always talked, will for the past days. I looked down, staring at the gem annoyed by the silence. "I...I didn't mean called you a monster or a demon if it...bothered you I'm sorry, I don't see you like that" I said quietly, looking down. He turned to me.

"Its fine, I knew it was fake anyways...something wrong?"

"No...It's just...quiet, not like before"

"Yeah..." He turned back to facing forward. "How is your world? We hardly saw anything"

"It's fine...I find this world interesting though" After awhile we returned to our normal selves, joking and laughing.

...

As days past we returned to the base, laughing, everyone there looked at us, curious.

"I presume it was a success?" I nodded proudly and handed him the gem. "Very well, you next assignment will be with Zetsu, go" He turned and entered a room, I'm not sure I was shown too. I put my pointer finger on my mouth, and tilted my head to the side.

"Zetsu...Zetsu...OH I remember him, the spy person" I looked around but could see him. "Hmmm...Where is he?"

"He could be just hiding" Kisame said.

"Why~?" Kisame laughed at the way I said it and entered his room. I pouted, and began searching for him.

...

I've seen and checked every room I was shown in the tour but... the one I stood in front of. I knocked...and again, but no answer. I walked in, and froze. There was blood on the flour, a body...and Zetsu on top of it, biting and ripping. He turned to me, blood around his mouth dripping. His eyes glow golden and filled with hunger.

"_She saw us" _I took control, instead of just standing in shook. I straighten my legs, putting them together.

"Pain told me we have a mission together, here's the instructions he told me not to open it, and hand it to you...but it seems I interrupted your meal." His face expression turned into blank. I tilted my head in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

"_No it's what you didn't say about us" _

"Oh about you eating the body and all. I'm fine with it, its how you are and what you like, not my right to judge. I told you, I find you amusing." I said grinning leaving the scroll Pain gave me on a table, suddenly my stomach growled. My looked at my stomach, little pink from embarrassment, I haven't eaten all day, last meal was last night. "Now I'm hungry. I'll meet you at the gate in 5 minutes" I walked off, closing the door and entered the kitchen. I opened the fridge. "Meat, meat, meat~" I smiled happily when I found meat; I grabbed it, heated it up and ate it.

"Carnivore hm?" Asked a Blondie. I stared at him, trying to remember his name.

"D...D...Dei..." He looked confused. "Deidara?" He grinned.

"Hm" I smiled.

"And to answer, no I'm not, I eat veggies and fruits, but my favourite is meat" I finished, grabbing a peach and green grapes. Ate it and walked out. I walked pass him, then stopped and walked backwards till I reached to him. "When do I get a cloak?" I asked.

"After you go on a mission with every member except Leader-sama and Konan, you need to succeed in every one of them." I nodded and walked off to the gate, waiting for Zetsu. He appeared out of the ground and we started to walk.

"_**The Grass village**_" He read out of the scroll.

"These villages have weird names, like the mist village, I bit they called it that because it has mists all over the place. And for grass, I'm guessing because there are grasses everywhere"

"_Yes" _

"Creative" I said sarcastically. "Ne ne, are you normally like that?" I said.

"_Yes" _

"Oh, like Kisame then" I smiled. "If you're like Kisame we'll get along well"

"_**You're not bothered by being with things like us?" **_I pouted.

"You too? Kisame that the same thing. How many times do I have to say it, you amuse me, not because I'm weird too, but because I don't judge like others do" He did a faint smile.

...

We reached the Grass village easily, all I had to do, is take a certain herb from them. He was waiting INSIDE a tree. I got it and met up with him.

...

We got along will, just like Kisame, I laughed some times to times, he hardly did, but he DID sometimes. His faint smiles turned to a normal size smiles. Handing the herb to Pain, he sends me off with others and so the chain goes on. I flew with Deidara to the Rock village. Sasori to the Sand, Kakuzu to the Waterfall, Hidan to the Hot Springs and last with Itachi to the leaf. It was fun in all of them, Kakuzu scared me at first but it was better through the days. I'd say I lefts a good impression of me on them. Itachi...was different, all the others didn't bother to talk at first, till I made them get used to me, but Itachi talked to be plenty like we were friends for so long. I became a true member, getting a cloak and a ring. I realised I shared a room with Kisame and Itachi, two of my favourites. I didn't really saw the room. I walked in, and noticed my stuff was already there. There was 1 bed in either ends and one at the middle, mine. I grinned and jumped on the white bed. It was night time after all, I was tired. I yawned and went under the bed sheet, and snuggled in the blanket. I closed my eyes and fell asleeping.


	4. Chapter 4 Help me find this

This isn't a chapter. I was looking for a story, and I couldn't find it. It's a harry potter story DUH. It's about this girl that joins slytherin. And she has a secret. Dumbledore asks Snape to protect/look after her. And in a part, she was doing some potion, and snape find her (I think this happened at night) and he calls out to her. But she didn't hear, and then he's tips her back and he falls down. And later on, she tells Snape her secret. Which is her being Duff, but she didn't want them to know, because she thinks she'd be kicked out of school. She understands by lip reading. IF YOU KNOW WHICH IT IS, PLEASE TELL ME I, I FORGOT TO PUT IT ON FAV, BECAUSE I LIKE IT. So if anyone knows the name, please PLEASE tell me. Ty

~Akatsukifan-kyaaaa

^^ Ty for helping.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day with 2 voices arguing. I yawned and sat up. I was annoyed that my sleep was interrupted, and I was going to get a beating to the 2 that woke me up. I stood and opened the door, and walked toward the living room. Deidara and Hidan were arguing. My upper lip twitched.

"Shut up!" They froze and turned to me. "I've had to do a lot of things yesterday; I had little sleep because IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING. NOW IF YOU TRULY WANT TO SEE MY WRATH THEN I SUGGEST BEING QUIET" My eyes turned fire-ish. Did I mention my eyes have different colors depend on my mood, no? Well now I did. They swallowed and walked off to their room. Hidan cursed to Deidara quietly as he entered his shared room. I dragged my legs over to the sofa and fell down on, face buried in. Suddenly my stomach growled. "Wonderful, just what I need" I said sarcastically.

"If you need food, you can always go in the kitchen" I calm move said. I sat up to see who it was. None other than Itachi.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, they did, but I'm a light sleeper, the rest are heavy sleepers."

"Is that so..." I stood and headed in the kitchen. I pulled out 2 eggs, a pan and poured a little veggie oil on the pan. I moved the pan around so spread the oil around. I turned the 1 stove on and put the pan on it. I took 1 egg, tipped it on the counter and crack open it over the pan. I took the other egg and did the same. I threw the shell in the trash bin and grabbed a wooden long spoon. I made scrambled eggs. I put it in a bin, with tomato sauce and ate it. I washed my hands after I was done and walked out the kitchen. "Ne...Itachi, why did you kill your clan, leaving your brother behind?" He turned to me, not knowing how I know this information.

"How did you know?"

"A boy...Sasuke Uchiha had sent to me a letter...to kill you. The letter was to his brother, which is you, for killing the clan and leaving him. Why?"

"What do you think?" He asked.

"There has to be a good reason, I can't think of one, the only thing I can think why, is that you were forced to against your will."

"..."

"I got that right, right?" I tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

"Yes"

"So why don't you tell your brother?"

"He should just kill me, I don't deserve his love after what I've done" I smiled.

"You know...dying isn't going to help him" he turned to me. "He's going to find and regret it"

"H-how?"

"Madara"

"But, I already planned it through"

"He still gets him, don't be stupid, don't die, your brother needs you" He ignored what I said last. "Let's drop the subject" I said. I heard a yawn come from the living room entrance. I turned and say Kisame, half asleep and shirtless. "Morning" I said cheerfully.

"Morn...ing" He said. His hair was out of place, it looked funny. I walked in the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and filling it was cold water, Itachi stared as I did this. I put the bowl on the table as I dragged Kisame in the kitchen to the sink. I made him bend down, so his head was right above the sink. I grabbed the bowl and poured it on his head, his eyes widen and he pulled away quickly. I put the bowl away and stared at Kisame, as he stared at me. His hair now was dandling forward.

"What?" I asked innocence as I held a giggle. "I did it to wake you up" I smiled. He bent down to my face and stared at my green eyes that seem to sparkle to him. I hugged him suddenly and he froze at the moment. I let go after a few seconds, and smiled again. He seems to turn purple and stood straight. He walked out and sat on the sofa. "You should wear a shirt or you'll catch a cold." I told Kisame, he ignored me. Slowly the rest of the Akatsuki joined us. Pain held a folder, in his hand.

"Today, we a few only 1 mission, it'll take a few days to finish it. Kakuzu, Hidan-"

"Oh come on, of all peoples why us!" Hidan said pissed off.

"It's a bounty mission, and as I was saying, Aki will be joining you" My head shot to the hearing of my name.

"Sure" I said simply. I stood, and walked off to the boulder and waited for them to come. Hidan and Kakuzu packed up since Pain said it'd take AWHILE to finish. I just brought money with me. Hidan was pissed off, swearing randomly time to time, Kakuzu just read what we are going to do. I smiled at a thought when I pasted a dango shop. I've never really ate one before, but I heard it was tasty. I walked toward it; Kakuzu noticed and stopped moving as did Hidan.

"Come back he bitch" I ignored him and bought a few bags and hid them in my cloak. I returned to them holding a bag with 20 sticks in it. I pulled one out; it had 3 big rounded coloured circles. It looked tasty. I took a bite out of a pink one.

"Mmmmm, so tasty~" I said. Hidan looked at me, as if he's going to jump any seconds. "Want?"

"No...I don't eat sweets" Hidan said looking away.

"What about you Kakuzu?"

"Sure" I gave him a stick, Hidan looked has I handed it to Kakuzu. I walked up next to Kakuzu as we began to walk again. I stared at him; I've never seen him take his mask off. He stared at me, but understanding why I'm staring. He pulled his mask down, and un-sew-ed his mouth and took in the whole circle. I tilted my head, while I took another bite from mine.

"Take your top mask off" I said.

"No"

"Please~? I want to see your hair"

"No...Later" I smiled. I could tell Kakuzu had a sweet spot for me, like a brother to his little sister. Then he leaned in to me and whispered.

"Hidan like sweets, he's just acting tough in front of you, you should hear him, every time we past a dango shop, and he'd beg me to let him buy" I giggled and Hidan stared.

"What did you tell him man-whore?"

"That you're the best person in the world, handsome, and beautiful, he wishes for you good health and happiness" I replayed, Hidan seemed like he's going to puke and Kakuzu sort of did a low chuckle. I handed out Hidan a stick; he stared at it and me. My eyes were light green. He took it and took a bite, and I could have sworn his eyes sparkled with delight. I giggled, silly. "If you want something I can buy it for you Hidan, you don't have to ask Kakuzu anymore"

"Shouldn't that be the other way around" Kakuzu said.

"Yeah but, Hidan doesn't have money, and you won't give him because he'd waste it right?"

"Of course"

"So I'll just use mine"

"Then can we start with a new chain for my necklace" I smiled.

"Sure" I disappeared and reappeared with a silver chain. "It's real silver, very nice right" He took his necklace off and changed his chain to mine. He had a very big grin. I walked by the side of Kakuzu. "He's like a kid..." I said smiling.

"An annoying, bad, and big attitude kid" Kakuzu said.

"I hear that!" Hidan said.

"Just admire your stupid chain Hidan" Kakuzu said annoyed.  
"Are you...Jealous?" I asked Kakuzu smiling. He turned to me, wide eyed a bit.

"No" he said quickly and looked away. I went to Hidan and whispered.

"What does Kakuzu like?"

"Money"

"And?"

"..." Hidan smirked evilly.

"What?"

"I'm not sure if this is true...he likes hugs" I almost laughed loudly same as Hidan. I walked up behind Kakuzu and hugged him from behind tightly. He froze. Hidan laughed loudly, and I just smiled. Kakuzu turned to me when I let go, staring at me. He looked like he wanted to say something; instead he turned on his heels quickly and continued to walk. I walked with Hidan, laughing at jokes and insulting some people, somehow, don't ask how, our topic turned from how hell looks like, to blood and gore, violent and so on. We killed a bunch of people for bounty. And we went to the checkpoint and got the money. This totally to us about 4 days to found the targets, kill them and bring to the checkpoint. And now we are heading back, maybe 2 days to get there.

...

"We're back~!" I yelled in the cave. I entered after they said 'hello' or 'welcome back' and I fell on the sofa next to Sasori repairing a puppet.

"How did it go?" He asked emotionless.

"Success"

"No injuries?"

"No"

"Impressive"

"I know"

"..."

"Don't you miss something about being human?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"Food? Surely you had a favourite thing to eat, and you miss eating it"

"I've been in this body so many years; I could hardly remember the taste of things anymore."

"Sad" I turned on my back so I can look at Sasori.

"Something to say?"

"...Art...is eternal..." he smiled.

"NO art is fleeting, like a bomb" Deidara said.

"No...Art is many things, but mostly it's eternal. Like painting, sculptures, not bombs, but you are right about the fleeting. The clay part is art but blowing it up isn't, the making of puppets is art using it as weapons isn't art. Art is something, like a feeling. If I painted a windy night, I'd use dark blue and white to make the wind and so on. You feel it's cold from looking at it. If you see something bright likes the beach. You'd feel hot or something likes that. So truly art is a form of many feelings, you being a puppet without feelings, can't experience it." Sasori's smile dropped.

"She's right" Konan said, agreeing. They looked a little sad, that they were wrong.

"But Art can be whatever you want it to be, that's the point of it. There is no wrong or right in art, it's your style, no one has to right to judge it" I said, cheering them up. Sasori, riffled my hair. I smiled, and closed my eyes, to rest, I haven't much from the mission.

**REVIEW D: **


	6. Chapter 6

...Dream...

Note: In and only in her dream, **"..." **that's not Zetsu, that's someone else, someone she hears all the time, but doesn't see, only hears. _**This**_, that mystery talking someone by mind with Aki.

"**Dream..." **

"...Dream..." It was snowing, and I was standing in the middle of nowhere. Snow everywhere, I had a coat on, scarf, mittens, pant and boots. I had my hand out in front of me, catching the snow as it lands on my hand.

"...Cold~..." I said quietly.

"Are you lost?" I looked up from my hand, to see a man with silver hair and red eyes. I looked back to my hand.

_Snow..._

_**It is something that isn't red**_

_Then...what is something red...?_

The man's nails became longer and sharp, just teeth were like Kisame's. My eyes widen as I looked has he changed.

_**Those who take forms as humans...but truly are demons that eats other demons**_

"LET ME EAT YOU...AND THE TASTEST ARE PERFECTS" The monster attempted to bite my neck.

"No! Stop" He was getting closer to my neck, I tried to run, but his grip was strong. My eyes turned red. "Let Go!" The snow stopped falling, instead, sharp knife looking ice fill, strangely only on him, everywhere us was silence. He screamed, as it went through him. I winced as blood splattered on the snow.

_**Blood...such a beautiful color...Yet so horrible to see**_

_...It...Once was human..._

_**Yes...but it was bitten...by...'him'**_

_...Him...who?_

_**You'll learn soon...it...Don't...kill demons...you'll get...locked up...by the blood...it'll draw you in. And you'll be one of 'them'. Under 'his' command.**_

_Why?...why is he...doing this?_

_**...He...seeks power...He...is someone...close to you, brother...his name is-**_

...Dream over...

My eyes opened to see ringed eyes looking at me. I sat up, I looked at my hands. They were pale almost blue, cold, and had frost bites on it.

"What happened to your hand hm?" Deidara asked.

"...Dream..."

"Dreams don't do that to your hand, or have I completely forgotten how dreams work" Sasori said.

"...Demon dream...experiences their dreams, if you die...you don't really die, but you feel it. I was in the middle of nowhere, snow everywhere. I was will clothed, with mittens, but they weren't good."

"Do they predict the future or something?" Kisame asked. I shook my head no.

"They...advice you or...help you in what you should watch out for, sometimes it's a puzzle. Anyways who woke me up?" I asked looked up and shoved my hand between my thighs to warm them up. Everyone pointed to Konan, her eyes widen, and she smiled nervously.

"She was just about to tell me who 'him' was" I said, annoyed.

"She? Who?" She asked.

"...I don't know...I just...hear her...a child's voice...coming from in me...I think...but anyways don't change the subject. Does anyone have a brother?" Everyone looked at Itachi, he simply blinked.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked.

"She warned be about someone...having a brother, to avoid him" Everyone was confused.

"Are you sure these dreams are the way they are?"

"...not all of them are like that...but some are"

"That could just be some screwed up dream" Hidan said.

"..." I stood and stretched, could be one messed up dream...but it seemed like it's true. I entered the kitchen and the hot tap on. I put my hands under it. After a LONG awhile, my hands were fine and I turned the tap off, I dried my hands off and put bandage around them. My socks were wet; sadly, I took them off and put on think furry ones to keep them warm, top it off with slippers.

"Do I have a mission?" I asked.

"No, though if you wish to assess any other mission, you my" Pain said leaving, followed by Konan. Kisame and Itachi were reading the mission scroll they got from Pain. I blinked, wondering what it said, I didn't want to be a burden to them to always be sticking to them, and so I didn't ask to come. I turned and started to walk.

"Hey, Aki" Hidan called, with a mission scroll in his hand, while waving his other arm high. Kakuzu was standing behind him, staring at me. "Wanna come on a mission with us?" I turned and to face him, considering his offer. I shrugged and walked toward him. "YES, I won't be with Kakuzu alone" He said happily. I smiled, and we walked out.

_**With Kisame and Itachi.**_

"That's too bad isn't Itachi. We were going to ask her to join us, it seems Hidan took her before we could" Kisame said.

"Hn" Itachi said a hint of disappointment. "Let's go" And they took off in their direction.

_**Normal as always, with Aki**_

"A-Su-Ma" I said saying the name, pronouncing it wrong, I pouted has Hidan stared at me in disbelief. "You humans have hard and strange names"

"No it's just HE has an odd name" Hidan corrected. "Or you just aren't good at reading names"

"So...we just kill him for bounty?" Kakuzu nodded. I was in the middle of them, Hidan to my left and Kakuzu to my right. We just walked down the path, with tree surrounding us. I held the mission scroll in my hand. "Ne...What's Itachi's brother name?"

"Sasuke, he killed Orchimaru, and no one knows where he is now" Kakuzu replied.

"Oh, look who's interested in Sasuke" An odd male voice from behind said. We turned and saw, a boy, with white hair, purple eyes, teeth like Kisame and a big sword on his back.

"Shut up Suigetsu!" A female voice this time. A red head, with one said of her hair neat and the other spiky. She wore black glasses, short-shorts and a long purple top. "I don't see why he wants HER, she looks weak, I don't even since chakra from her" she said, annoyed. Hidan and Kakuzu stood in attacking positions ignoring everything they said, Suigetsu was confused about the chakra but ignored it too.

"We aren't here to fight, we're here for her" The one with white hair said, Suigetsu was it? Suddenly someone with orange spiky hair fell and tired to hit Kakuzu and Suigetsu charged at Hidan. They dodged and attacked. I just stood staring, spacing out. Hidan wouldn't want me to interrupt his battle...as for Kakuzu...I don't know.

"Now Karin!" Suigetsu yelled, the red head, ran toward me.

"I have a head, unlike your liquid brain!" she yelled as she TRIED to grab me by the wrist by jumping. I walked to the left. And she crashed to the ground. I stared at her, as she stood and chanced me.

"You aren't a ninja are you?" I asked. "You're too weak" I said over my shoulder, not paying attention to the front. I bumped into, what felt like bare skin and arms wrapped around me, before a fell. I looked up to see...a boy again, his front bangs the same as Itachi's and spiky at the back. He had pale skin, with the same look Itachi has...blank. He stared at me with black eyes. His chest, like Hidan was shown, Karin was behind be frozen by the scene before her.

"Aki move!" Hidan yelled. But his grip was to strong. He carried me and stared jumping on the trees.

"Fall back" He said so the others and they jumped away and followed him.

"Aki!" Hidan yelled. They started to chase us, I smiled up at my kidnapper.

"You're in trouble now, my friends or going to rip you apart with no mercy. I didn't know...why I didn't fight back...was it because he looked so much like Itachi that I felt...that hurting him would be hurting Itachi?

"S-S-Sasuke, let Jugo carry her, I-I'm sure he'll handle her better" 'Karin' said and seeing as the Kidnapper is Sasuke, than Jugo is orange top. Why haven't I seen them in my predictions like I've seen with the Akatsuki? Sasuke didn't replay to Karin, and ignored Hidan's yelling and cursing to let me go. I closed my eyes and say Sasuke's gaze on me.

"_**777 of demon world uses: Messenger" **_I said, in my demon voice. A bat appeared out of nowhere right in front of me. My eyes turned different colors, after awhile it nodded and flew to Hidan and Kakuzu.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked...his voice...colder than Itachi. Hidan and Kakuzu stopped chasing them and turned the opposite direction. Sasuke was guessing a surprise attack but...Karin told him they were out of range.

...Many Hours Later...

They stopped when they reached a tunnel. They walked in, Sasuke still carrying me and Karin keeping an eye at me. The tunnel expended into what seemed like a comfy room that branched off to, I think to other rooms. Sasuke put me on my feet, and I look around.

"Why...am I here?" I asked looking at every one of them. Suigetsu was smirking, sipping on a bottle.

"Join us" Sasuke said, sitting on a chair. I was wearing my Akatsuki cloak.

"I've already joined the Akatsuki" I replied.

"She said no, now let's leave her" Karin said.

"Jealous are we Karin" Suigetsu teased.

"I-I-I'm not I'm just saying w-what's best for the team to achieve Sasuke's goal" She said moving her glasses up and down. I started to walk toward the exit.

"That's too bad...but now you know where our hideout is...we have no choice but to kill-" I turned to her, cold, hard demon eyes on him.

He looked back coldly, but didn't say anything. Suigetsu seemed surprised. I turned my head toward the exit. Big bat-like wings appears on my back, and I took off. It was dark and raining hard by now, but my eyes were able to see clearly and my wings were fine. My cloth didn't get wet, the water the falls goes around me instead on me. I was still in my demon stage, fangs out and demon like eyes, not cat or snake like. But completely black, even where the white part of your eyes were black. It seem like it was flaring fire. I didn't know the way back to base; I just flew away from Sasuke's base. I looked around for hours till, I decided to rest. I found a good tall tree and sat on a branch, I curled up, legs around the tree, upside down. The winged covered me, shelling me and keeping me warm.

.

.

.

I woke up. I opened my winged, uncurled my legs and flew. I went high, trying to spot a big cave.

_**With the Akatsuki**_

"Where's Aki?" Konan asked them.

"...She got kidnapped" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to them. Itachi and Kisame already came back from their mission to get a forbidden scroll.

"What happened?" Pain asked.

"Sasuke...and some freaks took her" Hidan said.

"Why didn't you catch them?"

"We chased them, but she told us she'll escape" Hidan said. "We trust her...so we left"

"Did you finish your mission?" They shook their heads.

"Pain! Think of your members!" Konan scowled

_**Back to Aki**_

I can't find it.

"_**777 Demon uses: Pointer" **_An arrow with a skull as a head appeared. "_**Akatsuki Base" **_It pointed to the direction, I nodded and it disappeared. I flew west, where the Skull Arrow pointed. I only use my demon mode, demon powers only when needed, so as you can see, I normally don't use it even if it's easier too.

...

After hours and hours, I found the cave, flew down, changed into my normal human-like look. I did the sign to open the boulder. I walked in, suddenly being tackled by Konan.

"Don't do that EVER AGAIN!"

"I didn't do anything, I was kidnapped, and I had nothing to do with it" I pulled her off. "By the way" I through a black box to Kakuzu. "That's the money for Asuma, mission success"

"What did Sasuke want?" Zetsu asked, coming out of the ground.

"For me to join his 'little platoon', I denied it of course" I felt a little weaker than I should be. In a scale of 1-10, to how much weaker I feel. It'd be .1 weaker. And yes...I can feel the difference. You might think it's little, but there is a difference. It was still raining out, and they noticed, I was perfectly dry.

"**You're dry" **Zetsu said.

"Yes I am...The rain went _around _me" I nodded suddenly and went in the kitchen; I hadn't eaten for a day. Though, the need for eating isn't needed for demons, I just like eating human food, they taste great. I ate happily as that .1 percent returns to me.

End of chapter

_**Read this part please**_

**I'm quite disappointed in the little my reviews are, telling me people are not interested in my story. Making me think I should stop. I have I think...5...4...other stories I'm working on, 2 I think has NO reviews at all. And the others have 2-3 reviews only. I think, doing so make me think. I should just stop because no one enjoys them enough to review. When I did my account I had no idea I'd be doing a story. I only did it to review too many other stories the I really enjoyed and desired reviews. You can say you don't like this, be I prefer you saying, I should improve at something instead flaming. **

**Thank you for reading, **

**Remember I am 13 and my sign is a Scorpio so I'm very sensitive. I know Scorpio sign isn't true sometimes. But mine is. Scorpio is everything like me, so please be nice enough to review and help encourage me, and if you want give me ideas.**

**Who should I pair her with?**

**Itachi?**

**Hidan?**

**Kakuzu?**

**Sasori?**

**or**

**Deidara?**

_**And so...the decision...is yours.**_


End file.
